Who are we Really?
by RiaHiromishimo
Summary: Rin is hit by a car a meets a reaper, Len. In the afterlife, she finds out people aren't really who they seem... RINXLEN LENXRIN again... yes I know :P


_**This is a story inspired by "This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee" by Hatsune Miku... I hope you enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**WHO ARE WE REALLY?**

**A question we don't often ask ourselves.**

**Who is our true self?**

**Do you know your true self?**

**That bully could actually be a shy girl who is abused at home.**

**That drug-addict could actually be a kind but troubled person looking for help.**

**That rich snobby girl might actually be a lonely girl.**

**Have you ever considered death though?**

**Who is really dead and who isn't?**

**Death: ****The action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism.**

**Is it truly the end though?**

**No, the dead are still among us.**

**That cashier you talked with the other day?**

**She's been dead for 2 years.**

**The dead can show themselves to chosen people. Who are those chosen by?**

**It might sound cliché, but God, of course. Yes, the Devil also exists.**

**And so do reapers, demons and angels. Fallen angels are very rare, but are also real.**

**This story is about a 15-year-old girl who died... And a reaper who befriended her in the afterlife.**

**So read on...**

**And be happy.**

**"It's your job!"**

* * *

"And just remember to donate to my foundation, Leeks of Love!" Rin Kagamine's idol, Hatsune Miku, stated on TV. _She's so cool, _Rin thought. _She's really sweet and nice too... I wanna be like her! _She looked at the clock and screamed.

"Oh... I am so late..." Rin, a blond, Straight-A, 15-year-old stepped out of the house to go to school. She ran through her late mother's garden and murmured a sorry to the sky. Her feet pounded through the neighborhood and into the street. Suddenly-

"OH NO!"

* * *

Rin came from seeing black to staring into the eyes of a very worried teenager. "Oh crap..." he whispered.

"Uhn..." Rin used her arm to shield herself from the sun. Somehow, she felt weightless.

"Um... Hello?" The boy called out to Rin. "I'm so sorry, I was driving my car and I crashed and I hit you..." He scratched the back of his blond head in embarrassment.

Rin got up. "I feel so light-headed..."

"Um, about that..." the boy had a worried expression.

"Ah! School! I'm late!"

"No, you can't go to school... Come back!"

Rin ran through the marketplace. "Stop chasing me! I don't even know you!" She screamed at the blond teenager. "If this has to do with legal stuff, don't worry I'm fine!"

"No, it's not legal stuff..." The boy commented, still running. "You can't go to school! I need to talk to you!"

Rin slammed her way into the school building. She ran into her classroom. "I am so sorry I am late! Forgive me, Ms. Yowane!" She bowed to the teacher.

"Akita?"

"H-here..."

" Hiyama?"

"Here."

"Mayu?"

"Present."

"And, Rin will not be joining us today..." Ms. Yowane stated sadly.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here!" Rin yelled. She saw her best friend, Neru Akita, shaking in the back corner. She was crying.

_What's going on? _Rin thought.

"There you are! I need to talk to you!" The blond boy found Rin. Rin wondered why she and the blond boy were being ignored.

* * *

Later, Rin and the boy were walking around town. "My name is Len," he explained.

"And you're dead."

"Pardon?" Rin questioned, confused.

"You died when I hit you in my car."

Rin began to laugh. "Th-that isn't possible..."

"Why was everyone ignoring you then?"

Rin stopped laughing to contemplate this.

"Look at that TV over there in the window," Len pointed to an electronics store. A crowd of people were around the window watching the news. Rin got closer, looking at the TV.

"...the girl has been pronounced 'dead on arrival' and has been identified as Rin Kagamine. She died from trauma to the head from being hit by a car. The driver was long gone when Rin was found, most likely a hit and run. The car has not been identified under a name, as if it was never registered. Police are conducting investigations..."

Rin stared in shock. "H-how..."

"Yes, it's true. You really are dead."

"What... How..." Rin stuttered. She burst into tears. "I don't get it!" Rin cried as she thought of her best friend crying, how she was ignored, the news, feeling lighter than air... She really was dead!

"Rin," Len said softly, "Take me to your house and I can explain everything."

Rin, still crying, subconsciously led Len to her house. She opened the door and they went inside and sat down on her couch.

"L-Len... How can you see me?"

"That's easy," he replied. "I'm also dead."

"You are?"

"More specifically, I'm a reaper. You know, like grim reapers?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well, I take dead people into the afterlife. I guess it was your time to go when I hit you so everything worked out liked that..."

"My friend Neru and I were going to buy tickets to the Hatsune Miku concert today. I can't imagine how she feels... She must be really depressed."

"I can ask God to let her be able to see you," Len smiled. "As for Hatsune Miku... I can actually take you to meet her."

"WHAT? How! Don't tell me she's also dead!"

"No no, nothing like that!" Len huffed then smiled. "Shall we?"

"Wait, like now?"

"Yeah," Len said.

"YES! OMG YES! I love Hatsune Miku! I really want to meet her! But how...?" Rin squealed then asked.

"You'll see. Come here."

"What-HUH?" Len linked fingers with her and muttered something. Suddenly, in a flash of light, they were in...

* * *

"Welcome to Hell."

"WHAT..." Rin looked around. "What are we doing here?"

"Just follow me."

Rin looked around. _Holy orange... _she gulped. _I'm really in Hell!_

"Okay, come here," Len whispered. They walked into a crowd, someone was singing. It was so peaceful...

"They look so excited, don't they?" A familiar voice hummed.

"No way..." Rin breathed. Hatsune Miku, in the flesh.

"Yup." Len smiled.

"What is she doing here, singing?" Rin couldn't help but smile and sway to the song as she asked.

"Well, you know how there is God and The Devil?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Miku is The Devil."

"WHAT?" Rin screamed a little too loud.

"If you are not happy, then die!" Miku finished the song and looked toward Rin and Len. "LEN!" She called out. "Hi! How do you like my dress-" Miku stopped talking when she saw Rin.

"Len," she began sternly as the crowd parted for her to walk through. "Who is this?" she pointed in a disgusted manner towards Rin.

"This is Rin," Len explained. "I accidentally killed her. It was her time to die, I guess. Lucky I'm a reaper."

"Well, what is she doing here?" Miku gasped happily. "Is she a drop-off? Quick, get me a whip, Gumi!" she giggled maniacally. A green-haired girl quickly turned to grab a whip for her Miku.

"No no! She's going to Heaven, but she wanted to meet you!"

"Yes..." Rin said, now slightly scared of Miku. "You are my idol! My best friend and I are huge fans!"

"Whatever, I do not care..." Miku sneered. "I have better things to be doing right now." Miku sauntered away. "Just remember darlings, stay happy or die!" She giggled cheerfully. "Len, I need to talk to you."

"First, let me take Rin to heaven, then I can come back," Len told her. "It'll be quick!" He took Rin's hand and they were gone.

"Tch," Miku gritted her teeth. "She cannot get in my way of having Len!"

* * *

_**So that is the first chapter. In the next chapter, Rin gets introduced to God and his/her angels! Who do you think God is? You'll find out! :D**_


End file.
